


Hold me（without hurting me）

by JoyceSpeaker



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceSpeaker/pseuds/JoyceSpeaker
Summary: Matt需要被人喂才能吃得下东西。
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Hold me（without hurting me）

1.

Matt Murdock不会允许自己被以任何舒服的方式带回家，显而易见。他拒绝被抱着或扛着，他非要缠在对方的手臂上，非要被连拖带拽地摆布不可。

“我能走。”他在喘息的间歇里宣称。

“你不能。”从天台大步闯进公寓的惩罚者回答，一边提着律师的领子把他扔到床上，“想知道为什么吗？因为你被绑架了，Red。你被他妈的绑起来了，两天，以大律师Murdock的身份。”

在因为这一番粗暴对待而轻轻地抽了口气后，Matt出言反驳：“一天多一点而已。”

Frank迫切需要和他打一架，但Matt全身上下布满的各种小伤口和那件此时被称作碎布料更合适的衬衫令这一想法的吸引力大打折扣。他转身走向厨房，侦查了一圈，结果只是让他低声咒骂：“Murdock，你最好别告诉我你平时不吃东西。”

“不。我只是吃得不多。”声音从卧室里传出来。噢，你可别想在恶魔（呃，或是有超级听力的人）背后说他闲话。

“怎么，你要上月底的杂志封面？”Frank挖苦道，弯下腰，从冰箱里拿出仅剩的几样东西，“跟我说说，这几天的伙食怎么样？”

“……我不知道。我是说，他们准备了一些饭菜，但是我——”

“你没吃。当然了。”Frank咬了咬牙，加快了手上的动作，“你就是要选择被那么绑两天，当然了。保护你的双重身份当然比你的命重要得多。”

“不，Frank，这关系到无数我认识的人。我不能……不能拿他们冒险。”

Frank不再回答。他专心致志，切菜的动作和拿枪时一样稳。最终当他端着一碗蔬菜粥踏进卧室时，Matt正仰躺在床上装死，但他不自觉耸鼻子的动作轻易出卖了他。

“坐。吃。”

“……唔，我不饿。”他小声回答。

”我不会用食物毒死你的，Red，如果你担心这个的话。”

Matt不会怀疑这个，也不会怀疑Frank的厨艺。他确实没有胃口。他在被绑起来的时候选择不吃，是为了保持饥饿——这是他在训练时学到的，饥饿让他更容易集中注意力。但现在，Matt对食物的感觉只有喉口的呕吐感。

“Frank，我吃不下。”他继续小声说，几乎有点可怜。

“你必须吃点什么，小子，地狱厨房的恶魔晕倒在自己的公寓里是我最后一件需要看到的事情。”Frank把碗放在一旁，卡住Matt的腋下迫使他半坐起来，另一只手扶在对方的颈部，拇指按在下颚处。他在昏暗的灯光下端详，端详他破皮的青紫嘴唇，端详他眼睛周围的肿块。棕绿色的眼珠不知所措地一通乱转，还是没能对在正确的地方。

“你知道吗，我该把他们碎尸万段的。”Frank语调平淡地说，不理会Matt瞬间绷紧的躯体。他舀了一勺子粥，送近Matt的嘴边，而对方紧咬的牙关表明了态度。

他们最终扭打到一起。这场不到几秒的战斗以体力不支的Matt半跪在地板上而Frank掐着他的后颈好固定下来为终结。

“张嘴。”他粗声命令。

Matt眨眼，再眨眼。然后乖顺地微张开嘴。

Frank果断地喂进了第一勺食物，即使这忽如其来的服从完全在他意料之外。Matt机械地咀嚼，机械地吞咽。直到一小碗见底，Frank才心不在焉地意识到这个场景的不恰当之处——Matt微仰着头跪在地上的不恰当，Frank站在他面前的不恰当，Matt不合理乖巧的不恰当，Frank喂食动作的不恰当。

他打算离开。但还是选择蹲下身，再次把Matt提起来，将他搁置在床沿上。Matt趁机抓住Frank的衣摆，搭在他的肩膀上，在他耳朵含糊地咕哝：“等等，等一下……Frank，我需要……告诉我我应该做什么，拜托。”

他听上去太天真、太热情（虽然他说“拜托”的时候接近于咬到舌头），这给Frank稳定的心脏跳动带来了一些影响。他几乎真的相信对方会服从他给出的任何命令，不论它们有多不恰当。

“好。”他说，“我要让你去给自己洗个热水澡，再裹在毯子里好好睡一觉，能做到吗？”

Matt看起来有些困惑，但仍然认真地点了点头。

最后他在站在墙角的人的注视下睡着，努力忽视触觉、听觉、嗅觉所有这些对他施加的痛苦，直到半夜醒来抱着垃圾桶吐完一次才听见放轻的战靴走远的声音。

2.

他没有再挣扎，当Matt再一次被Frank捡起来时。因为他在踢断敌人肋骨的后一秒在没有预兆的眩晕感下陷入了昏迷，彻底地。多谢他这些天一直选择不去揭穿惩罚者的跟踪狂行径（在他穿着西装时，在他穿着制服时）。

Matt在冷汗中抓住一些意识。咖啡。火药。枪油。狗毛。身上的宽大衣物柔软。额头上的毛巾清凉。

这是Frank的地方。

“你烧得像见了鬼，Red，再加上大概率的低血糖。”低沉的声音，让Matt想靠在对方的胸腔上方感受振动的声音。“好好吃饭不会让你上不了天堂的。”

不是天堂，去不了天堂。他想说，却被喉咙里的灼烧感毁了每个单词。

下巴被掐住。塑料勺子贴在嘴唇上。他张开嘴。

肉汤。

“你非要被人喂才愿意吃东西，是不是？”

他听出这句话的本意是讽刺。或许是他自己无意识做出的表情显露了端倪，对方再次开口时的声音更偏向于无可奈何：“该死的。Nelson，Karen，那个修女，你总有人用得上。”

Matt尝试了好几次才终于发出声音：“……不能麻烦他们。”

Frank没有回话。但他在恼火，Matt从他的心跳声中判断。他短暂地思索缘由，却没能阻止自己的意识陷入棉花里，也没能阻止自己陷入身上这件帽衫里。

他的意识融化在二十多年前，融化在一位单身爸爸力所能及地让自己称职的情景里。但Jack到底是个硬汉做派的拳击手，他不会每天拥抱他、亲吻他的额头、给予无缘无故的亲密关怀。除了他生病时。Matt想到自己的背靠在床板上，想到爸爸一点点喂给他易于消化的食物，想到宽厚的手掌和温柔的絮语。

再之后是Stick。但无论他表现得多么听话、多么正确地服从命令、多么像一个好士兵，都没有争取到Stick的关怀。他在Matt发烧的时候教导他怎样忽略自己的需求。休息不是必要的，食物不是必要的。Stick说。只有疼痛是必要的。

“Red。”

他挣扎着回到当下，冷汗少了些。这是Frank，他想。没有死在几十年前的巷子里、也没有因为他过于软弱而转身离开的Frank Castle。

Frank从床沿起身，抽开按在Matt手腕上的手。他半心半意地想着自己上一回这么耐心地照顾一个这么麻烦的病人是什么时候，答案飞快浮现：Lisa。

然后，床上意识混沌的人猛地伸出手攥住他的袖口，又像是被烫到了一般猛地缩回，搭在被子上。他又不像是Lisa——Frank的眼前翻飞过Lisa在睡前求他再讲一个故事的场景——他做不到理所当然地要求更多的陪伴、更多的爱。

Frank要和他打一架，要强迫他学会寻求帮助，在他痊愈以后。此刻，他把汗津津地贴在Matt额前的头发向后抓了一把，俯身在他额头上落下一个短暂的吻。

3.

“吐司，怎么样？你可以选择蓝莓酱、橘子酱或者苹果酱。”

Matt感觉到晨光从一侧铺在他的皮肤上，感觉到胃里和喉咙里火烧火燎的疼。他把鼻尖埋在身上的帽衫里，迫使自己适应醒来后的陌生引起的恐慌感。任意一种果酱的气味对他来说都与死掉的昆虫、化脓的伤口和腐烂的尸体相比没有太大的区别。

他最后坐在餐桌前，拒绝了Frank的吐司和煎蛋。Matt鼓起的劲只够他端起一旁的牛奶尝试着喝下一口，再加上一句：“Frank……你不需要这样照顾我的。”

“以防你不知道，我们做的事情大多都不是出于需要，Red。”

那么，他想要吗？Matt无法解读。“我会活下来的。”他说，“而且惩罚者总应该是属于不在乎我是死是活的人里面的一员。”

他的头被Frank用什么东西敲了敲。

“你上的名牌大学没教你要感激救命恩人吗？”Frank质问，语调里没夹带多少真正的怒意。然后他再次用手里的东西打了一下对面的人，命令道：“不，别撅嘴。”

Matt无辜地揉了揉额头，不去争辩“救命恩人”这个词，而是真诚地道了一声谢：“谢谢。”

再一声，“谢谢你，Frank。”

他压下因感觉到Frank的不自在而弯曲起的嘴角。“我会把这件帽衫还给你的。”

“你可以自己留着。”

手指抓住自己的袖子，Matt摇头：“我会在今晚之前还你的。”

“别他妈告诉我你今晚还要出去。”Frank厉声道，“也别想回你自己的地方去，唱诗班男孩。你在那儿能把你自己养死。”

Matt像他拒绝拥抱那样拒绝果酱，拒绝留下帽衫，拒绝留下。然而Frank没有给他拒绝的余地。或者说，药效没有给他拒绝的余地（他不会再服用任何退烧药了，永远不会）。Matt在昏沉的睡意与间歇的睡梦中浑浑噩噩地度过了一天。他安慰自己：能设法让惩罚者在他的安全屋平安无事地待一天也不算太赖。

4.

地下地铁运转的声音，隔墙的夫妻对骂的声音，另一幢建筑里播放的情景喜剧的声音——所有这些，Matt过滤不掉、忽视不掉。他在幻觉中感受着手腕被绳索勒住血痕，被关在狭小的空间里失去感官。饥饿感。呕吐感。晕眩感。

他跌跌撞撞地走进客厅（“走”是个勉强的词），发现Frank正睡在沙发上。前海军在警觉中迅速清醒，却只收获了流浪小动物一样蹲在他面前的Matt。

“嘿，你还好？”他没有意义地问。

“太多了……所有这些都，所有这些噪音，”Matt咬着牙回答，磕磕绊绊，“我做不到——我做不到，上帝……”

Frank把他拽起来，结果使Matt半坐在了他的大腿上。他看着对方在每个响动的折磨颤抖，看着他试图把耳朵贴在自己的胸膛上。他拍着他的背部。

“衣服……”Matt闷闷地说，“不要隔着衣服……”

Frank低声说了句什么，手沿着衣服下摆贴在发烫的皮肤上，向上按压着脊椎。他抚摸过的地方留下粗糙的、停留在那儿的触感，有点烧，有点疼。Matt轻轻呼出口气。

古怪地，你不会觉得这样一个充斥了硝烟与血腥气息的人任何温柔举动是违和的。他表现得好像他太久没有不造成伤害地触碰一个人，好像他随时会毁坏他握在手里的东西——但Matt Murdock不是会轻易破碎的类型。

“Frank，Frank——”他的指腹擦过Frank的胡茬，词语从舌尖上滚落下来。他需要这种程度的疼痛，他需要，“我需要你……我需要你帮我集中注意力。”

Frank在Matt背上停留的手加重了一点力道，另一只手掐在他的大腿上。恰到好处的疼。Matt的腰柔韧地支撑着他跨坐在Frank大腿上的姿势，直到Frank的手指画着圈向下，最终勒在他的裤带上。他立刻像被抽走骨头一样软下来，靠过去吻住对方，靠过去细细地吻。

5.

Matt有时候会跟着Frank到他的安全屋。他会得到一份食物（蘑菇汤，燕麦粥，枫糖煎饼，宽面条——他得到的逐渐不再只是流食），Frank有时候会掐着他喂他，有时候只是监督着他吃完。Matt有时候会吐出来他吃下去的东西，有时候不会。他们表现得就好像他们在这之前的前半夜里没有破坏对方的行动以及不留情地互相殴打。

他蜷缩在洗手台旁时，忽然意识到耳边熟悉的心跳声比平时离得更远。

沉重的跳动声一点点放大，Matt最终站在消防梯前证实了自己的想法。他一步一步走近，轻巧地在对方占据的台阶的下一级上坐下。

“在我的猜测里，你正在无言地望着远处的黑暗。”

无言又延续了一会儿，Frank终于开口：“你知道吗，今天是Lisa的生日。”

跳动声忽地急促起来。但并不是属于Frank的，Matt匆忙判断——是他自己的心跳。

“我该把子弹送进他们的脑袋里的，Red，”Frank说，把一声截断了的笑声吐出来，“但是我看见了她，看见了一个小姑娘，我看见她戴着生日帽，坐在礼物堆里。”

Matt无言地把头偏过去，搭在Frank的膝盖侧。他的眼睛没有聚焦地对着远处的黑暗。

“我不想在她眼前这么做。”Frank继续说，“但我承诺过的，我不能再让任何孩子遭受那些婊子养的的所作所为。Red，我应该了结他们的。”

“Frank，这不是……我会让他们的余生在监狱里生不如死的，我保证。”

Frank没有多少笑意地轻笑了一下。

太多的语句在Matt的喉咙里挤作一团，最后都被咽下。他抓起对方的手，紧紧地握住，再放到嘴唇边亲吻他冷硬的指关节。

“高兴点，Frank。”他轻声说，像猫一样蹭了蹭Frank大腿上的布料，“你今天得跟我一起去挑一个最漂亮的蛋糕。”

Frank嗤了一声。

他伸手摸了摸Matt的头发。

（“喔，哇喔。所以你是说，地狱厨房的恶魔在跟你撒娇吗？”

Frank面无表情地看着David。）

6.

“忍着点儿。”

“你不能指望我在你用酒精给伤口消毒的时候不发一点声音，”Matt抱怨着，“我又不是——呃，你。”

现在是黎明。他根据身上的热量和窗外的声音得出结论。

Frank拍了一下Matt的小腹，“做个大男孩，好吗，Matty？”

即便知道他意在挖苦，Matt无法帮助自己在听到这个昵称后不感觉到胃里的扭曲感。他露出个歪歪斜斜的笑，把手按在Frank的大腿上，凑过去吻了他一下。

血腥味。酒精味。绷带与药品的气味。火药的气味。

不远处的面包机响了一下。吐司的气味。

他忽然发觉自己不再有条件反射般的呕吐冲动，他闻到蓝莓酱、橘子酱和苹果酱。热量在他的四肢里流窜，Matt喘了口气。他感到想要。

他想要很多很多拥抱，想要留下帽衫，想要果酱。

Matt又吻了Frank一下。这是他在保证自己不会被对方推下沙发的前提下能得到的最多。

“Frank，你饿吗？”Matt咕哝着问，把手放在Frank的胸膛上感知跳动声的轻微加快。他的手腕被捏住，“我觉得我们应该来点儿吐司。”

他在自己的那份里加了蓝莓酱。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！  
> 对不起，我是想要认真写个h/c的，结果最后变成了一个这样过于emo过于废的东西（x）但是我真的想看又软又sassy的小律师嘛><  
> 这篇的主题是eating disorders，但是我没有任何专业知识，所以都是我瞎编的（喂）而且我基本没有写过这种搞笑成分没多少的东西，我快憋死了，下一篇我一定要搞个经典rom-com（？


End file.
